Don Kichot z La Manchy/K1/06
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy O surowym sądzie, jaki ksiądz z cyrulikiem na bibliotekę zacnego szlachcica Don Kichota złożyli. Bohater nasz spoczywał głębokim snem zdjęty, kiedy ksiądz i cyrulik weszli do niego i zażądali od młodej siostrzenicy, żeby im dała klucz od pokoju, gdzie się znajdowały przeklęte książki. Z całego serca im go dała. Weszli tam wszyscy, nawet i gospodyni, i znaleźli ze sto z górą ogromnych foliantów''foliant'' — a. foliał wielka, najczęściej stara księga, wielkości połowy arkusza (wg dziś stosowanych norm jest to format A1, a więc arkusz o rozmiarach 594 na 841 mm). i mnóstwo mniejszych tomów, a wszystkie ślicznie oprawne i doskonale zachowane. Gospodyni, jak tylko je ujrzała, wypadła natychmiast gwałtownie z izby i powróciła zaraz z miską wody święconej w ręku. — Macie, dobrodzieju, macie — bełkotała zdyszana — pokropcie całą izbę tą wodą, żeby który z tych czartowskich czarnoksiężników, co tam siedzą zaklęci w tych książkach, nie oczarował nas za to, że ich ze świata zgładzić chcemy. Proboszcz się rozśmiał z tej prostoduszności i kazał cyrulikowi podawać sobie książki jedną po drugiej, żeby się przekonać, o czym każda traktuje i czy nie znajdzie się takich, co nie zasługują na srogą karę kacerską''kacerski'' — heretycki; kara kacerska tj. kara przeznaczona dla heretyków, tu: spalenie na stosie.. — Nie, nie — zawołała siostrzenica — ani jednej nie darować, wszystkie spalić, bo one wszystkie zgubiły mi wuja. Wziąć po prostu i od razu wszystkie oknem wyrzucić na kupę i podpalić, albo też wynieść je na tylne podwórko i tam je zagładzić, żeby dymu w domu nie narobić. Służąca była zupełnie tego samego zdania, a obydwie zażarcie nastawały na bezmiłosierną zagładę tych biednych niewiniątek; ale proboszcz nie odstąpił od swojego, że musi przynajmniej z tytułów je poznać. Najpierwsza, co mu podał cyrulik, miała tytuł: Amadis z Galilei. — O, to dopiero coś dziwnego — rzekł proboszcz — słyszałem przecież, że to jest pierwsze dzieło rycerskie, które w Hiszpanii drukowano i że ono służyło za wzór wszystkim innym. Zdaniem przeto moim, książka ta najpierw skazana być winna na spalenie, jako pierwszy herszt tak zgubnej sekty. — A ja upraszam o łaskę dla niej — odezwał się cyrulik — bo słyszałem nieraz od mądrych ludzi, że to jest najpiękniejsze w tym rodzaju dzieło, jakie posiadamy, a jako najdoskonalsze i jedyne w sztuce swojej zasługuje na przebaczenie. — Prawdę mówisz — odrzekł proboszcz — przebacza się jej więc tymczasowo. Pokaż, co tam masz dalej. — Dziwne przygody Esplaudiana — odpowiedział majster Mikołaj — to rodzoniuteńkie dziecko Amadisa z Galii. — Co wolno ojcu, to zasie dziecku — na to proboszcz — gosposiu, otwórz okno i smyrgnij no ją tam na podwórze; będzie na fundament do stosu. Gospodyni ledwo ze skóry nie wyskoczyła z radości, spełniając to polecenie; i poczciwy Esplaudian poleciał na podwórze czekać cierpliwie srogiego losu, jaki go miał spotkać. — Idźmy dalej — odezwał się proboszcz. — To, to jest Amadis z Grecji — rzekł cyrulik — a mnie się zdaje, że te wszystkie Amadisy to z jednego pułku. — Marsz z nimi wszystkimi na podwórze — zaintonował proboszcz — palić wszystko, palić — a tę królową Pintiquieniestrę i pasterza Danirela z jego czułościami i sprośną gadaniną, to bym nawet z rodzonym ojcem razem spalił, gdyby mi się zjawił pod postacią błędnego rycerza. — O! i ja także — zawtórował cyrulik. — O! i ja z całej duszy — odezwała się siostrzenica. — Palić, palić, wszystko na kupę — mruczała gosposia. I jednym zamachem wyrzuciła przez okno cały stos książek przed nią leżący. — A co to tam za ogromne foliancisko? — zapytał ksiądz. — To Don Olivantes de Laura — odpowiedział majster Mikołaj. — A to tego samego autora, co Ogród Flory — mówił proboszcz — oba lepsi, dalej z nią za okno, to same kłamstwa i wariacje. — A to tu, to Florismart z Hiszpanii — odzywa się znów cyrulik. — Aha! i mospan Florismart jest tu? — na to ksiądz — i jego zaraz mi z drugimi za okno, choć takiego rodu i takie dziwne miał przygody w życiu; biedota i ordynarność stylu nie zasługują na lepszy los. — Tu idzie kawaler Platir — znów cyrulik. — To stare szpargalisko — ksiądz wyrokuje — nic a nic w sobie dobrego nie ma, żeby mu darować; za okno z nim, gosposiu, zaraz mi za okno, a nie zapomnij także i o Kawalerze Krzyża, święte to nazwanie powinno by mu zapewnić ocalenie, ale to takie brzydactwo, takie bezeceństwo, że nie można mu tego darować. Cyrulik wziął znów inną książkę i oznajmił: to jest Zwierciadło rycerstwa. — Mam honor znać je — odparł proboszcz. — Znajdziemy tam wielmożnego Rinalda de Montalban z dwunastu przyjaciółmi, a wszyscy gorsi rozbójnicy od Katrusa i dwunastu parów Francji i wiernego ich historyka arcybiskupa Turpina. Jak mi się zdaje, to dosyć tych panów będzie skazać na wieczne wygnanie, bo historia ich zaczerpnięta z pomysłu Boyardego, od którego i piękny Argost wziął myśl także. Ale i Ariost''Ariost'' — właśc. Ludovico Giovanni Ariosto (1474–1533) poeta, satyryk i komediopisarz wł., autor eposu rycerskiego Orland szalony, dzieła, które przez wieleset lat wywierało szeroki wpływ na literaturę europejską., jak go złapię, że innym gada językiem, jak przystoi, to i jemu się dostanie, chociaż go szanuję kiedy pięknie pisze i zawsze respekt mam dla niego wysoki. — A ja go mam po włosku — na to cyrulik — ale nie rozumiem po włosku. — To i lepiej ci z tym, niewiele na tym stracisz, i pan tłumacz byłby dobrze zrobił, żeby sobie był dał pokój z przyswajaniem go nam, bo to jeszcze i stracił wiele zalet w tym przenicowaniu; wierszem pisanej książki nigdy nikt nie przetłumaczy, jak należy, to tam trudno, żeby mu łeb pękł, to zawsze charakteru głównego i najpierwszych piękności nie potrafi zachować. Jemu i tym wszystkim, co mówią o francuskich sprawach, myślę, że można darować i wsadzić je tylko w miejsce pewne, a później, jak będziemy mieli trochę więcej wolnego czasu, to zobaczymy, co z nimi zrobić. Ale wyjmuję od tej łaski niejakiego Bernarda de Carpio, co się tu po kraju włóczy, i drugiego nazwiskiem Roucesvalles, O! ci, jak mi tylko w rękę wpadną, zaraz je oddaję w moc siły zbrojnej gospochy. Cyrulik zgadzał się na wszystko, ślepą wiarą spuszczając się na plebana, którego uważał za człowieka nader mądrego i prawdę tak miłującego, iż za żadne skarby świata w niczym by od niej nie odstąpił. Otworzywszy znów dwie książki, znalazł w nich: Palmeoina z Oliwy, a w drugiej Palmeoina z Anglii. — Pierwszego — rzecze ksiądz — spalić z kretesem, a popiół na cztery wiatry obrócić, ale Palmeoina z Anglii zachowajmy, bo to dzieło bardzo znamienite, trzeba kazać na nie zrobić pudełko bogate, jak Aleksander Wielki kazał zrobić na dzieła Homera. Z dwóch względów, mój braciszku, ważna to niezmiernie książka: raz, że jest sama z siebie wyborna, a po wtóre, że, jak powiadają, napisać ją miał pewien król portugalski. Wszystkie przygody w zamku Beauregard wydarzone ślicznie opisuje, a jaka tam sztuka w stylu, w czystości mowy, jaka prostota, przyzwoitość i prawda wszędzie. A więc tedy, mości Mikołaju, jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko temu, dzieło niniejsze razem z Amadisem z Galii wyłączymy od egzekucji ogniowej. Reszta wszystko bez różnicy i dalszego badania hurtem na stos, niech ginie bestyjstwo i śladu pamięci po sobie nawet nie zostawi. — A nic, nic, miły dobrodzieju, pozwólcie jeno — wtrąci cyrulik — bo oto mam w ręku sławnego Belianisa. — A wiem, wiem — odezwie się ksiądz — temu by tylko trzeba dać porządną dozę rumbarbarum, żeby mu żółć ściągnąć, co we wszystkich tomach tak dogryza, trzeba by także odciąć Zamek Sławy z niego i wiele jeszcze innych plugastw, a wtedy można go będzie do czasu uwzględnić, i jeżeli się poprawi, to obaczymy, może zasłuży sobie na ułaskawienie. A tymczasem, możesz go, braciszku, zachować u siebie, tylko strzeż, żeby go nikt nie czytał. — Bądźcie spokojni, dobrodzieju, to już moja rzecz — rzekł cyrulik i nie zadając sobie już więcej trudu z przeglądaniem tytułów, kazał sumarycznie gospodyni zabrać wszystkie wielkie wolumina i na podwórze wyrzucić. Gospodyni tego dwa razy nie trzeba było gadać; za nową koszulę z całej duszy spaliłaby wszyściuteńkie książki na całym świecie; zabrała się też z wielkim zapałem i zagarnąwszy od razu siedem czy osiem potężnych foliantów, machnęła je za okno. Ale nie mogła dobrze wszystkich w ręku utrzymać, jeden więc runął pod nogi cyrulikowi; ciekawość go jakoś wzięła, spojrzał na tytuł i obaczył, że to była historia sławnego Tiranta Białego. — Co?! — zawoła pleban — masz tam Tiranta Białego? A dajże mi go tu, majstrze Mikołaju, a wiesz ty, mój miły, że to skarb nieoszacowany, to antydot na wszelkie strapienia. Tam to dzielny rycerz Kirie Elejson z Montalban i brat jego Tomasz Montalban z kawalerem Fonsekiem występują jako ludzie szlachetni; nieustraszony Detsyant potyka się z olbrzymim brytanem, panna Rozkosz Życia figielki płata, wdowa Spokojnicka zawodzi miłosne intrygi, a cesarzowa kocha się zapamiętale w swoim masztalerzu. A to wyborne, powiadam ci, braciszku, to najpiękniejsza książka na świecie i ze stylu i z konceptu; tu rycerze jedzą i śpią pokotem, umierają w łóżkach uczciwie i testamenty robią przed śmiercią i tysiąc innych rzeczy robią porządnie, jak należy, o czym w innych książkach ani słowa nie znajdziesz. Ale mimo to, nie zaszkodziłoby wcale wsadzić pana autora jednak do ciupy na całe życie za rozmaite głupstwa, które z umysłu tam powsadzał. Weź no ją do siebie i przeczytaj, mój braciszku, a obaczysz, czy nie prawdę mówię. — I owszem, przeczytam caluteńką — rzekł cyrulik. — ale cóż teraz zrobimy z tym tu całym drobiazgiem, a jeszcze zostaje? — E! przecież to nie mogą już być dzieła rycerskie — mądrze powie ksiądz — to pewno jacyś poetkowie. Otworzył teraz pierwszą lepszą pod ręką małego formatu książeczkę i znalazł w niej Dianę de Montemayora''Jorge de Montemayor'' (ok. 1520–1561) — powieściopisarz i poeta portugalski (jego oryginalne nazwisko brzmiało Jorge de Montemor), piszący niemal wyłącznie po hiszpańsku, znany przede wszystkim jako autor romansu pasterskiego Diana (1559).. — E! to tam biedactwo może ujść wszystko ognia — mówił myśląc, że wszystkie te małe książki były tego rodzaju. — To maleństwo nie może tyle złego narobić, co te giganty rycerskie. To przynajmniej trzyma się jako tako zdrowego rozumu i nikomu go nie wykoszlawi. — O! mój dobrodzieju — wtrąci się siostrzenica — lepiej każcie i to wszystko spalić, bo to znów bieda z tego będzie, jeśli się wuj z tej swojej rycerskiej wariacji wyliże, a zajrzy, broń Boże, do nich, to gotowa go wziąć ochota zrobić się pasterzem i biegać po łąkach i lasach, przygrywając na fujarze. A to by może gorzej jeszcze było, niż żeby się rozchorował na poetę, bo to powiadają, że ze wszystkich wariacji ta najbardziej uparta i najcięższa do wyleczenia. — Masz asińdźka słuszność, ani słowa — odpowie ksiądz — lepiej i ten szkopuł wujaszkowi spod nóg usunąć. Zacznijmy więc od Diany Montemayora. Nie sądzę jednak, żeby ją trzeba na spalenie wyrokować, dość będzie odciąć z niej tylko wszystko, co prawi o mądrej Felicji i o tej zaczarowanej wodzie, wyłuskać z niej wszystkie wiersze, a przy prozie zostanie jej zaszczyt niezawodnego pierwszeństwa między utworami wszelkimi w tym rodzaju. — Teraz idzie — odezwał się cyrulik — Diana, zwana drugą, przez Salmentyna napisana i jeszcze jedna Diana przez Gil Pola. — Salmentynową pakuj na stos — wyrokuje pleban — to paskudztwo, jak i inne, ale Dianę Gil Pola schowajmy i szanujmy, jakby ją sam Apollo napisał. Ale ruszaj dalej i spiesz się, trzeba kończyć, bo już późno. — A to Dziesięć Ksiąg Fortuny Miłości — rzecze cyrulik — skreślone przez Antoniego Ofrazę, poetę sardyńskiego. — Jak mi Bóg miły — zawoła ksiądz — odkąd o Apolinie i muzach mówi się na świecie i odkąd poeci istnieją, nie było nigdy przyjemniejszej i zabawniejszej książki, a kto jej nie czytał, może być pewien, że nic dobrego nie czytał. Dajno mi ją, braciszku, niech zginę, jeślibym ją oddał za sztukę najpiękniejszej sajety florenckiej na kapotę. — A tu znów idą — rzecze cyrulik — Pasterz Iberyjski, Nimfy z Enares i Medykament Zazdrości. — Oddaj to wszystko gospodyni do licha — rzecze ksiądz — bo jak zaczniemy rozbierać, to nigdy nie skończymy. — A z Pasterzem z Fildy co zrobić? — zapyta cyrulik. — E, co on za pasterz — odpowie pleban — to zręczny dworus, frant nad franty; schować go, bo to skarb wielki. A to wielkie dzieło, co to tam? A to skarbiec różnych poezji. Wszędzie tego jak śmieci, żeby ich mniej było, toby je więcej ceniono. Warto by z tej księgi wyrzucić masę błahych utworów, a te, co coś warte, zyskałyby na tym. No, zawsze zostawmy je, autor mój przyjaciel i pisał wiele innych rzeczy wcale dobrych, można więc i tej książce przebaczyć. — Co to za zbiór piosnek Lopeza Maldonata? — zapyta cyrulik, otwierając jakąś książkę. — A i to także mój przyjaciel — rzecze pleban — a wiersze jego cudownie się wydają, kiedy je recytuje, bo ma głos prześliczny. Troszkę za rozwlekły w sielankach, no, ale co dobrego, to choć długie, nie wadzi. Trzeba go na bok odłożyć do rezerwy. A tam obok, co to leży? — To Galatea Miguela Cervantesa — odpowiedział cyrulik. — To jeden z moich najdawniejszych przyjaciół; biedaczysko nieszczęśliwe, nie świeci mu poezja. Dużo ma pomysłu, zawsze dużo obiecuje, ale nic nie kończy dobrze. Trzeba czekać na drugą część, którą zapowiedział, może mu się uda i pierwszą uczynić godną łaski. Tymczasem, odłóż braciszku na bok, a pokaż no co to tam te trzy tomy razem związane? — To jest: Arankana don Alonza z Hercylii, Austriada Jana Rufo, przysięgłego z Kordoby i Montferrat Cristobala Vivesa, poety z Walencji. — To są najlepsze wiersze heroiczne ze wszystkich dotąd znanych w Hiszpanii — rzekł pleban — i mogą się śmiało równać z najznamienitszymi utworami włoskimi. Schowaj starannie wszystkie te trzy tomy, jako szacowne pomniki znamienitości naszych poetów. Zmęczony nareszcie pleban przeglądaniem tylu książek, kończąc rzecz krótko, kazał wszystką resztę na stos wpakować. Ale kiedy mu cyrulik pokazał jeszcze Łzy Angeliki, z prawdziwym uczuciem odezwał się: — Ach! byłbym się serdecznie zmartwił, żeby taka książka z mojego rozkazu miała być spalona, a przecież to jej autor jest jednym z najznakomitszych poetów nie tylko hiszpańskich, ale na całym świecie, a przy tym tak wybornie przetłumaczył kilka bajek Owidiusza. ----